


Everything's Less Scary with You

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Idol-Verse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Soft junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Jun and Minghao are finally happy together, but they have a new challenge: meeting each other's parents.(can be read a continuation of I've Been Longing for you)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Everything's Less Scary with You

"Haohao, how do I look in this?" Jun was trying on his seventeenth pair of glasses, this one clear with big round rims.

"You’re the cutest," Minghao said and kissed the pout that he knew would appear on Jun’s face.

"You say like the same thing for all of them. How am I supposed to pick the perfect one to wear at the next concert?" Jun continued to pout and took off the glasses to inspect them.

"That’s because you look cute in all of them, babe. Also, you don’t have to wear something special just because my mom is coming to this one." Jun froze almost comically as if he hadn’t expected Minghao to put two and two together, which he chuckled at. "You know she already loves you, right?" He gently took the glasses from Jun’s hands. "But this one looks best, so I’ll buy it for you now." Jun’s smile made Minghao want to buy him all the pairs he tried on, but they wouldn’t have space to carry it all back from Bangkok so he settled for one.

* * *

When they made it back safely to their hotel room, Minghao sat down on the bed and turned to Jun. "Tell me what’s bothering you, Junnie."

"It’s just that…" Jun began playing with Minghao’s fingers nervously. "We’ve known each other’s parents for a while, right? But now it feels like it will be different after we introduce ourselves as boyfriends. I want her to approve of me, you know?"

Minghao softened. Suddenly, he understood exactly how Jun felt. He had felt the same nerves when they had traveled from Seoul to Shenzhen for the awards show there and pretended to go to a hotel with their managers to distract any sasaengs, later sneaking off to stay at Jun’s parents’ home for two days.

* * *

_Jun’s parents were extremely welcoming as always, and they had been sitting around the dinner table with many dishes on the table (Mrs. Wen remembered to make some non-spicy dishes for Minghao) when Jun had linked their fingers together and announced they were dating now. Minghao’s heart was hammering in his chest because even though they were smiling, Jun’s mom’s eyes were a bit harder than his step-dad’s. Jun’s younger brother, now already a teen, kept shoveling food in his mouth as if nothing had happened, but he fist bumped Minghao later. After finishing all the delicious food, Minghao offered to help Mrs. Wen with cleaning up. Jun, his dad, and brother left to chat more in the living room._

_"Thank you, dear," she said as Minghao balanced a large stack of plates into the sink and started washing them._

_He coughed as he began awkwardly," Auntie…"_

_To his relief, she soon cut him off and spoke with a soft smile." Minghao-ah, you have to know that approve of you more than anyone else on this earth. Do you think I didn’t notice how you two look at each other ever since the early days? Especially the few times you both visited while shooting that show last summer. And Jun talks about you every time he calls home. I’m happy for you two." Suddenly she turned more serious. "But of course, I don’t want you to hurt my son."_

_"I promise to try my best never to hurt him. He means everything to me," Minghao spoke earnestly, making eye contact and hoping she would feel the sincerity of his words._

_And that was that. Mrs. Wen nodded, and they finished washing up before joining the others in the living room. As soon as he entered, Jun pulled Minghao onto the couch and threw an arm around him. The rest of the evening was filled with warm laughter and the special kind of happiness they found in the rare moments they got to visit their far-away families._

* * *

"I felt the same when we were at your parents’, but it turned out fine in the end," Minghao said, pulling Jun by the hand into his arms and lying down.

Jun gasped. "Oh god, how could I be complaining when you had to do this first? I totally did not notice that you were nervous at all!! "

"It’s okay, I just have a lot of practice hiding my nervousness. Shouldn’t you be better at it, Mr. Actor?" Minghao teased to make Jun feel better. Jun tickled him in playful retaliation, and soon they were a giggly mess of tangled limbs.

As they settled down, Jun was back in Minghao’s arms. "You’re right, it’ll work out."

"It definitely will, I promise," Minghao kissed the top of his head. "But remember that in two weeks when we have schedules in Beijing, both my parents will be visiting." Jun was silent again at the thought of his dad, and Minghao realized that he was stressing him out even more. "Don’t worry, my mom is much scarier than my dad."

"You’re not helping anymore, so just shut up and hold me." Jun’s pout made Minghao giggle cutely again, and they fell asleep soon after.

* * *

No one said anything when Jun tried a little too hard during his Aju Nice solo that day, or when Minghao and Jun came out of the shower in record speed together. Jun was grateful that his members understood how scary meeting your boyfriend’s parents was, since many of them have had to do the same.

Minghao reached over to fix Jun’s tie as they waited for Minghao’s mom to meet them at the restaurant. "You’ll be great," Minghao whispered and pulled away when he spotted her approaching them.

Jun was refilling Mrs. Xu’s water attentively and making sure she had enough food on her plate at all times. Minghao stopped him from nervously grabbing the water again by taking his hand into his. "Mom, we actually brought you here to tell you that started seeing each other recently." Jun couldn’t help but bow his head down with respect.

Mrs. Xu’s bubbly laugh made his head snap back up. "Oh honey, it took you this long. And it was so obvious! Junhui has never joined us before when I visit you—not that you’re not welcome, my dear. And don’t think I didn’t see you two being sweet on my way here. My vision is 20/20."

"Are you okay with this, Auntie?" Jun stammered out.

Mrs. Xu reached over to pat his hand reassuringly. "Yes of course. I’ve known that it was a question of when and not if for two years now. Now tell me, who confessed first?"

Minghao shyly raised his hand, and she grinned. "I’m proud of you, son. You always know how to pursue what you want. I’m happy for the both of you. Really." She then smirked. "But your dad owes me a dinner now." Minghao and Jun both chuckled, completely relieved and relaxed now for the rest of dinner.

Minghao stood to go and pay the bill. Mrs. Xu quickly turned to Jun, and he braced himself. "I really am happy for you, Xiao Hui. Take care of Minghao, but also take care of yourself, dear."

Jun was dumbfounded by how truly understanding and kind Mrs. Xu was. "All due respect, Auntie, but that’s it??"

"You expected me to threaten you if you hurt Minghao? Oh no, I know you would rather die than hurt him. If anything, he would accidentally hurt you because he’s so strong headed. Now finish this dessert off, I know you love sweets."

Mrs. Xu hugged them both tightly as they dropped her off at the airport the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a short fic after a while. This was inspired by Jun's clear glasses and Aju Nice solo during one OTY concert and the fact that Minghao's mom attended.
> 
> I'm trying to write again, but I've been really busy and dealing with personal shit, so I needed some self-indulgent soft Junhao hours. Please leave feedback if you liked this! (Requests welcome but will take me 1-3 months to complete)
> 
> Have a great week! -k
> 
> (not proofread; may fix later)


End file.
